Puppy's First Trick
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: AU. Finn is desperately trying to teach Blaine to sit. Kurt steps in to give him some help. Puppy!Blaine. Kitty!Kurt. Oneshot.


**Title:** Puppy's First Trick  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G/K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, Puppy!Blaine, Kitty!Kurt, Oneshot  
><strong>AN:** A fill on the Glee Fluff Meme from captain_pihkal and my first fic in the glee fandom. I have a soft spot for the glee cast as animals and the prompt jumped at me.

**Puppy's First Trick**

"Sit. Sit. Come on boy. Sit." Finn Hudson crouched in front of Blaine, a wire-haired mix puppy, repeating the phrase over and over again. He waved a treat in front of the puppy's nose trying to entice him to listen. Blaine was definitely interested in the food and jumped up excitedly to get to it, but completely ignored the command.

Blaine stopped jumping and stood still for a moment while panting lightly. Finn put his hands up in a pleading gesture. "Come on, buddy. Sit." The brown, shaggy-furred pup dropped his bottom to the carpet. "Yes!," Finn yelled excitedly. The next second Blaine dropped onto his side with a small snort. "No." Finn dropped his head in defeat.

Kurt, a black maine coon, flicked his tail in amusement. He was perched on top of an impressive cat post while he watched the two below him. Finn gave Blaine another pleading look and said, "You gotta do this so I can shove it in Puck and his dumb dog's faces that I m an awesome trainer. Well, I wouldn't actually shove you in his face because I think Puck's dog would eat you but you know what I mean. Blaine continued to stare unmoving from his spot. "Forget it. I m getting a snack," Finn said before stomping off to the kitchen.

Blaine got up from his position but drooped at the sight of his human walking away. "_Kurt_," Blaine whined, "He's mad at me. What did I do?"

Kurt flicked his tail again, this time in agitation. He hated it when the puppy whined. It was impossible to ignore the little dog when he was sad. With a small huff, he picked himself off his perch and jumped down to the floor. "Don't whine. It makes my fur stand on end and I just groomed it."

The puppy dropped his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Now come here, you big baby." Kurt waved his paw to summon Blaine closer. Blaine bounded over and dropped himself in front of the cat's paws. The large cat licked the puppy's eats to calm him down. Blaine thumped his tail happily in response.

Kurt stopped grooming the small pup and spoke, "He wants you to sit down for him. Then you get the treat."

"How do you know that?," Blaine asked.

"Because I know humans. They like to see animals do things for food. It makes them happy for some reason."

"Wow," Blaine said, "You re so smart, Kurt."

Kurt grinned, "I know. Now get up and I'll show you what to do so you can have your food and that Great Dane on two legs will be quiet. The sun is hitting my spot just right and I'd like to nap in peace."

"Yay," Blaine barked excitedly and jumped around in small circles.

"Quiet down," Kurt said. Blaine stopped jumping but continued to vibrate with energy. "Now plant your butt on the floor." The puppy dropped his back end down. Kurt shook his head. "If you're going to do it then do it right." Kurt padded forward and used his front paws to straighten out Blaine's front legs. He pushed the puppy's head up so that he was looking forward. "Much better. Do that when he comes back and you'll get some food."

"You promise," Blaine asked.

"Of course. Trust me."

"You're the best," Blaine exclaimed before pouncing on the other animal and licking his face. Kurt planted his paws on the puppy's face and pushed him away.

"Get off, you brute. You're ruffling my fur." Blaine backed off and laughed. Both pets pricked up their ears as they heard Finn's approaching footsteps. Kurt jumped back up to his previous spot and smoothed out his mussed fur.

Blaine wagged his tail and barked in greeting as Finn walked into the living room. He had a bag of fresh treats in his hand.

"You ready to try again, little buddy," Finn asked. "Watch me. This is what you're gonna do." Finn sat down on the floor in front of the puppy and crossed his legs. "You won't do that part," he pointed at his legs, "But the rest is the same." The tall man dug in the baggy and produced a doggy treat. "Sit boy."

Blaine continued to stand and wag his tail. Kurt was tempted to smack a yarn ball at the puppy's head. "That was the command. Sit down Blaine," Kurt said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, right," Blaine said. He sat down on the floor and stayed as still as he could like Kurt had shown him.

Finn stared for a moment in disbelief before he whooped in joy. "You did it, Blaine." He dropped the treat and vigorously rubbed the puppy's head.

"Kurt. Kurt. I did it. Did you see? And I got the treat." Blaine barked excitedly.

"Yes. I saw. It was very good," Kurt couldn't help but smile at the puppy's enthusiasm.

Finn picked the puppy up and spun him around chanting, "You did it. You did it." Blaine barked happily and sang, "I did it. I did it."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the pair dancing around the living room. He wasn't getting a nap any time soon but the show was definitely worth it.


End file.
